Boot camp
by Lightningwolf2.0
Summary: They enter a boot camp and two characters “meet” in a late night party. What happens after that? Read on to find out more.


_Tina Goldstein was one of the many members of a boot camp. She had know idea this was the place she'd meet the one._

**Morning...**

The commander blew the whistle. Everyone got up and ran into a line. He walked glancing at them and when he stopped he yelled,"Showers! Now"!

Everyone soluted as they yelled,"Sir, yes, sir"!

**Later...**

Everyone had a free night. They spent the night drinking, playing music, and fighting each other.

Tina had her arms crossed as two guys wrestled and one pinned the other.

Suddenly the guy volunteered his younger brother.

A guy said in a British,"Little brother, come".

The little brother was Newt Scamander. When his brother Theseus put his arm around him he rolled his eyes.

_Everyone cheered._

Theseus noticed Tina standing in the back alone and said,"You. Come".

Tina's eyes widened and she walked forward. Newt kept his head down after catching a glance at her.

Theseus moved away and yelled,"FIGHT"!

The two stood across from one another. They got in fighting positions and hen Newt swung his fist she moved back and suddenly slapped him in the face. Newt ran at her and they both fell in the sand. He kept her arms down and she managed to get one arm free and they switched positions. She put one of her hands on his stomach which had a wound. His head stayed down from pain and she noticed something was wrong so she leaned down putting her head just above his shoulder and after a moment she got up and walked away.

**Next Day...**

_This was a special day that they get every once in a while. They get to see family._

Tina stood looking around dressed in her army uniform. Others were with their loved ones. Suddenly Tina hears a familiar voice,"TEENIE"!

Tina turns around to see her younger sister Queenie. Queenie runs to her and hugs her tightly. Tina winced in pain and said,"Aw. Queen, careful".

Queenie said,"Your hurt"?

Tina said,"No. I'm fine, it's just a little bruise".

Queenie hugged her sister again a little loser this time.

**Dinner...**

Tina and Queenie sat next to each other with plates in front of them along with the others. Tina had her arm lying on the table as Queenie put a bracelet on Tina's wrist and added a charm to the other bracelet she got from Queenie.

As this was happening Newt was looking at her through his hair as his brother talked with the other guys at their table.

Tina took her arm off the table and began eating as her sister examined everything.

Queenie said,"Teen, who's he"?

Tina looked up as she said,"Who"?

Queenie motioned to Newt and Tina looked in his direction. Their eyes met and Newt quickly looked down.

Tina said,"Not sure. At the get together yesterday, we had to wrestle".

Queenie said,"Who won"?

Tina said,"Neither of us. I pinned him and walked away. I don't think he wanted to fight either".

Queenie said,"Oh, well. I'll go find out who he is".

She got up and began to walk away as Tina said,"Queenie"!

Queenie walked up to Newt and said as she extended her arm,"Queenie Goldstein, and you are"?

Newt shook her hand avoiding eye contact as he said softly,"Newt Scamander".

Queenie said,"Oh, you've got an accent. Where're you from"?

Newt said,"Uh...England".

Queenie said,"I've always wanted to go there! Anyways, that's my sister Tina. She's not much of a people person".

As Queenie spoke Newt gazed at Tina. Queenie noticed this and said,"You know...I think she'd might actually like you. I don't mean to be rude or anything but you don't seem so much of a people person either".

After a moment Queenie said,"Well, nice meeting you Mr Scamander".

**That Night...**

_The boys and girls got moved together._

_The commander came inside as the girls got down from the bunks and stood in from of the beds. Guys began to come inside as the commander spoke,"Th_ere better not be any funny business".

Newt and Theseus walked to the bunk that happened to be next to Tina's.

Newt glanced at Tina as he walked by. Newt was about to climb on the top bunk when Theseus said,"What do you think your doing"?

Newt looked at his brother confused and Theseus looked at the other girls noticing someone in particular. Theseus said,"Alright, just this time little bro".

Newt sat on the top bunk in pj pants. Tina lied in her bed arms crossed wearing her pjs. Newt took off his shirt and Tina glanced at him for a moment before looking away trying to hide her blush.

When Newt got his shirt on he slipped under the covers.

He lied on his side gazing in Tina's direction. When she looked back at him he quickly averted his eyes. He looked up through his hair to see Tina slightly smile at him. He gave her a small smile and looked back down.

When the lights went out Newt could still slightly see her. He saw her eyes closed and that gave him a comforting feeling.

**Morning...**

Newt always wakes up before the commander comes in. He climbed down from his bed and gazed at a sleeping Tina. Suddenly she opened her eyes and whispered to both Newt and Theseus,"What're you doing up"?

Newt said quietly,"Uh...they'll be here any minute".

Newt walked over to Tina as she tried getting down. When she got to the ground she stumbled into Newt's arms and they stared into each other's eyes until the commander come in.

Everyone went to the front of the beds in a line. When they all stood in place Tina glanced at Newt for a quick moment.

_Training._

Tina was in the middle of simple workouts like push ups with her friend May. Tina glanced up and gazed in Newt's direction.

May said,"Your really crushing on this guy aren't you".

Tina lookedback down as she said,"What? No, no".

May said,"Really? Because it looks like your ready to run up and kiss him".

Tina glared at her and pushed her playfully. Tina went back to looking in Newt's direction.

_Newt stood next to Theseus. Theseus began to do pull ups. Newt looked around for a moment and grabbed onto the bar. He lifted himself up and climbed on the top. He carefully stood up and jumped onto a rock wall. He began climbing to the top and finished the obstacle course._

As Newt climbed an obstacle course that was a few feet off the ground, a guy got near him and pushed him. Newt slipped and tried holding onto the bar but the guy who knocked Newt hid his face and stepped on Newt's hand. Newt fell to the ground and bruised his ankle, side/arm, and had a few cuts.

The first person to run to Newt was Tina. She and Theseus helped him up and took him to the medical room.

……

Newt sat down and Theseus carefully took Newt's boot off. Tina noticed blood on his shirt. She tried unbuttoning his shirt and Newt moved away as he said,"I'm fine".

Tina said,"Your bleeding".

Newt didn't argue, instead he unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt. He lied back and Theseus cleaned the wound, stitched it, and put a bandage over it.

……

**Two Days Later...**

Newt began to stretch and Tina said,"You said you'd rest".

Newt said,"It's been two days".

Tina said,"You sure your strong enough right now"?

Newt said,"Yes".

Newt kneeled down and Tina got on his back. He got back up and began to run.

After a few mile, Newt tripped and they both went tumbling down a hill. Newt lied in leaves and grabbed Tina as she fell on him. She kept her head on his shoulder enjoying the feeling.

Newt whispered,"Are...you Alright"?

Tina came back to reality when she said,"Yes" and got off him.

……

When they got back to the camp they saw people crowded around an animal. It was a baby wolf. It had been hurt.

A guy said,"We should just kill it".

Newt ran away from Tina's side and pushed people away. He got to the middle and said,"No! Your not killing it".

Newt kneeled down and slowly lifted his hand in front of the animals muzzle to let him sniff Newts hand. The wolf began to nuzzle his head against Newts hand and Newt got closer. He took care of the baby wolf.

……

**Hours Later...**

Newt had put a little army bandanna on the wolf. He held him in his arms. Tina walked in and said,"Can I see him"?

Newt said,"Sure".

Tina walked closer and newt genially grabbed her wrist and lifted her hand in front of the wolves muzzle to sniff.

Newt said softly,"He needs to trust you".

When the wolf nuzzled against Tina's hand she smiled and began to pet the wolf. At the sametime, Newt watched Tina with a grin.

Tina said,"What"?

Newt said,"Nothing".

Tina said,"What is it"?

Newt said,"I um...I think he likes you".

Tina said,"Well, he's adorable".

Newt smiled and put the pup in Tina's arms to hold.

……

**Next day near sundown...**

Newt walked alone outside and suddenly he got knocked out.

……

Everyone was lined up at the bunks and the commander said,"Where's the younger

People began to exchange looks and the commander yelled,"FIND SCAMANDER"!

……

Newt opened his eyes as soldiers electrocuted him. He held back a scream of pain. When he catches his breath he said,"why am I here"?

A soldier said,"you have a gift".

They electrocuted him a second time.

……

**Days later...**

Tina never gave up a second of looking for Newt. She finally got a lead and figured out where to go.

Soldiers came in with Tina. She spotted Newt on the floor. He breathed heavily on his hands and knees. They pushed Tina down. They left the room.

Tina whispered,"Newt"?

Newt looked up as he said,"Tina"?

Tina smiled and wrapped her arms around him. When they moved away Newt put his hand to her cheek. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb and suddenly soldiers bursted through the doors. A soldier grabbed Newt and held a knife to his neck.

The leaders of the camp were at the door and said,"Let him go".

After a moment the soldier holding Newt stabbed him in the side. He pushed Newt to the floor and fought the camp leaders.

Tina crawled to Newt and tried stopping the bleeding. Tina sat against the wall with Newt in her arms as she kept pressure on his wound.

……

**Next Day...**

_Newt slept in._

Tina was sent to check on Newt.

She stood out in the doorway of the boys bathroom. She said Newts name and heard him say he needed help.

Tina jogged in and saw Newt on the ground with a towel around his waist. She went to help him but ended up loosing balance and fell into his arms. They looked into each other's eyes and they moved closer. They're faces were inches apart and they stopped what was about to happen. They moved apart and Tina helped him up.

_The day the camp ended, Tina stayed in America but Newt was sent back to England._


End file.
